general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos
| type = | gender = Male, Female | age = Jason (21) Carly (22) | residence = Morgan Loft Port Charles, New York (Jason) Greystone Manor 120 Shoreline Road (Carly) | parents = Alan Quartermaine Susan Moore (Jason's parents; deceased) Monica Quartermaine (Jason's adoptive mother) John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (Carly's parents) Frank and Virginia Benson (Carly's adoptive parents; deceased) | siblings = Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Dawn Winthrop Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) (Jason's siblings) B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (Carly's siblings) |children = Michael Quartermaine (Carly's son; born 1997; revised to 1992) Morgan Corinthos (Carly's son; born 2003; revised to 1994) Josslyn Jacks (Carly's daughter; born 2009; revised to 2005) Jake Spencer (Jason's son; born 2007) Danny Morgan (Jason's son; born 2012) | grandchildren = | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Jason Morgan and Carly Corinthos-Jacks are fictional characters from General Hospital. Jason and Carly are ex-lovers and best friends that have a relationship that knows no boundaries. Casting Jason was portrayed by Steve Burton from 1982-2012. He has been portrayed by Billy Miller since October 2014. Carly was portrayed by Sarah Brown from 1996-01, Tamara Braun from 2001-04, Jennifer Bransford in 2005. She has been portrayed by Laura Wright since 2005. They have been involved since 1996 as best friends after a short stint as lovers. Jason and Carly began with a no name relationship that developed into an incredibly strong bond. To this day, even through death and resurrection, Jason and Carly turn to each other first as their friendship knows no boundaries. In November 2015, Carly finds out that Jake is really Jason after Spinelli's computer program reconstructed Jake's pre-surgery face and it looked like Jason, so she got a DNA test that proved it. She then told him that he was Jason. Jason and Carly are as close as ever after the reveal. On May 9, 2016, Jason got his memories back and to say that Carly was elated would be an understatement. Storylines |-|1996-99= Jason, who restarts his life after waking up from a coma, loses all of his past memories. Although Jason is starts to fall for Robin Scorpio, Carly Roberts comes to town to destroy her mother's life. Carly meets Jason at Jake's and the two begin to play pool, and after a few rounds, the two hit it off. Jason can't choose Carly over Robin, so after a few months, Jason and Robin begin seeing each other. Carly falls in love with Tony Jones and steals him away from her mother. Carly and Jason become best of friends and after a cup of hot cocoa during Christmas and agree that if they ever need help, they would come to each other. Carly has a bitter fight with Tony that leads to her sleeping with A.J. She also sleeps with Tony and when she finds out she is pregnant, Tony wants to take her child. Carly goes to Jason to ask him to pretend to be the father of her baby. Jason agrees but tells her that he will not lie if he is asked the right questions. Carly moves in to the penthouse with Jason. After Michael's birth, Carly leaves Port Charles because of post-partum depression. She returns in time to witness Micheal's baptism. Jason chooses Emily Quartermaine and Mike Corbin to be the godparents. Jason names him Micheal Alan Morgan. A few months after, Tony Jones, Carly's ex-fiancé, kidnaps Micheal, but he is eventually found by Jason. Carly shoots Tony and is commited to a mental hospital. Carly is transfered twice because she faked her sickness. After Jason secures her release, Carly and Micheal move in with Jason and Robin at their cottage. Carly became jealous that Jason puts Robin first so she uses Micheal to bring them closer together. Robin doesn't like Jason and Carly's close relationship, so when Carly and Jason go to Florida to grieve for Carly's adoptive mother, Virginia Benson, Robin confronts A.J. Carly admits to Bobbie that Carly is really Caroline Leigh Benson, the daughter she gave up for adoption. Jason and Carly go through rough patches when Robin reveals to A.J. that he- not Jason- is Michael's father. Jason is forced to give all parental rights to A.J., but the court allows visitation rights. Robin and Jason end their relationship and Jason and Micheal continue to bond.Carly, disgusted by Jason's affections for Hannah, marries A.J. Carly and Jason decide to pursue a relationship but towards the end of the year, Carly misunderstands the dance that Jason and Elizabeth had. She sleeps with Sonny until Jason walks in on them and he leaves town reminding Carly that they would never be together. |-|2000-06= Jason finds a way to free Carly out of her loveless marriage to A.J. Jason finds out from Sonny that they are having a child together. When Jason returns, he finds out that Carly needs to marry Sonny to prevent him from going to prison. Carly has a miscarriage before the marriage. The two form a friendship and when Carly falls in love with Sonny, Jason is there to support her. He rescues Sonny from a fire and Carly thanks him. As Carly's life begins getting dangerous due to Sonny's mob ties, Sonny divorces Carly and sends Jason to bring her back when she runs away. Jason refuses and after the two remarry, Sonny thanks him. Sonny and Carly are about to have a child. On the night of Jason and Courtney's wedding, Jason and Carly chat until Carly leaves to find Michael. She is kidnapped by Ric Lansing who keeps Carly locked in a panic room. Jason tries to locate Carly and once they find a lead, Alcazar kidnapps Carly. When Carly is brought home by Jason, his wife Courtney, who is also pregnant, is kidnapped. Courtney loses the baby and Jason is supported by Carly. When Carly's baby was born, Sonny and Carly named the child Morgan Corinthos after Jason and Stone Cates. Sonny and Carly get divorced because of a secret that Carly kept. Sonny finds out that Sam McCall is pregnant with his baby. Jason agrees to be the father, but Carly hates the idea of Jason and Sam together. Sam's daughter, Lila McCall, is stillborn, though. When Michael and Morgan are declared dead and missing, Carly is headed for a breakdown and A.J. is suspected as the killer. When they are returned safely, A.J. is declared dead becasue he is strangled by Asher Thomas. A new threat, Manny Ruiz arrives in town and tries to eliminate anyone close to Jason and Sonny. Jason looses most of his memories and goes through seizures, and Carly can't help because she suffers a brekdown. During the train crash caused by Ruiz, Carly escapes to help Jason. They each try to remember all the good things that they have done for each other and eventually, they escape. When Manny tries to sabotage Fason's surgery, Carly saves his life. Carly pleads Jason to come with her to her New Year's Party and she gets what she wants. Jason and Carly wish each other a happy new year. As Manny terrorizes Port Charles, Carly's uncle Luke comes back from a trip with a deadly mutant virus that plagues the town putting the hospital under quarantine. Jason's fiancée, Sam, and Carly's ex-husbands, Lorenzo and Sonny, are all victims to the encephilitis. Jason and Carly search for the antidote but Carly is infected. Jason helps her and Carly discovers the cure. They transport it back to the town but are too late to save Courtney. Courtney leaves custody to Carly and Jax, whom everyone thinks is the father. Carly and Jax begin a new relationship while Jason and Sam's deteriorates. Jason goes to Carly for support, who doesn't know that her enemy, Elizabeth, is the one who he slept with. When Jax is revealed not to be the father, Carly and Jax lose custody of the baby to Nikolas, the actual father. Carly, devasted, turns to Jason. Jax and Carly plan on wedding but only one obstacle stands, Sonny Corinthos, who wants Carly back. |-|2007-10= To save Sonny from going to jail, Jason asks Carly to wed Sonny for the fourth time and he promised her a divorce as soon as the charges are dropped. When Sonny agrees to a divorce, Carly's hotel is held hostage by Jax's brother, James Craig. Jason rescues them all by pretending to be one of the gunmen. Jason is later present at Carly and Jax's wedding. Carly and Jason team up once again to find James, but realize that he is actually Jax's brother under disguise. Jason and Sam break up but Carly is not told why and helps Jason deal with his breakup. ), grieving over the death of Carly's baby. (2008)]] Carly discovers that Jake Spencer is Jason's child and the two argue whether or not he should take custody of Jake. Jason doesn't want to due to his dangerous lifestyle, but Carly pushes. That same year, Carly suffers a miscarriage and then loses Michael to a gunshot wound, tying him to a coma. Jason and Carly are devastated. Carly's marriage begins to deteriorate and Jason breaks up with Elizabeth and Jake because he fears that Jake will one day be caught in the crossfire, just like Michael. Carly is once again pregnant, but this time, the pregnancy is high risk and has the possibility of death. Jason urges her to do what she feels like although her ex-husband Sonny is urging her to terminate. Michael wakes up after a year-long coma furious with his mother. Carly asks Jason to help Michael understand but Jason prefers to give Michael distance. |-|2011-12= |-|2014-15= |-|2016= References Category:General Hospital couples Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Spencer family Category:Quartermaine family Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Morgan family Category:Eckert family Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters